Rosario Vampire:新しい吸血鬼に対する愛情
by Mathias The Lord DW
Summary: A new semester has arrived, the barrier is now repaired, and everything is back to normal but then a new kid arrives will everything be the same? thats so lame I dont know what else to think xxOCxx thank you !


**Chapter 1:Blade and A Vampire  
**

**Just so you guy I don't own rosario + vampire and that I hope you guys like it . No crossover just my own twist and imagination.**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Yosh! on with the story.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**"Glad your still alive boy" **said the bus driver.

Tsukune smiled nervously and got off the bus and waved goodbye and started walking down the road going to Youkai Academy. The bus driver smirked and got of the bus. He took out a cigarette and a lighter and place it into his mouth and lit the cigarette as he breath in long and hard. He checked his watch **"6:30 better then last time" **he said while smoke exhales as for every word. Than he leaned back to the bus and put his right hand to his pocket then he heard something, somewhat like a paper being crumpled, then he took out the folded paper from his pocket and started to read it. Then After a few seconds he threw his cigarette on the floor and stomped it then immediately slipped the letter back to his pocket and ran in the bus, gassed up, clutched and drove into the tunnel.

Reaching the end of the tunnel and drove through several blocks he saw a guy standing near a bus stop sign and wearing a black trench coat and the standard youkai blazer hanging on one finger across his shoulder. He drove the bus at the bus stop near the guy and pushed down a lever opening the bus doors **"Hey kid you heading from Youkai Academy?**" the bus driver asked with his signature look.

The guy with no emotion at all bent to his right grabbing his traveling bag and proceeded in to the bus and took a seat at the back of the bus near the right side window. He took out his I- pod and put an ear piece into his right ear and resting his head to the window staring out reminiscing about his past. The bus driver pulled the lever up closing the bus doors and pushed a button changing the sign of the bus where it is heading to "Youkai Academy" and sped off. After passing a couple of blocks they entered a tunnel with seemingly pitch black darkness. Upon seeing the light shining from the end of the tunnel the bus driver turned and look at the guy from his shoulder and grinned evilly. **"So kid, you know that this academy your enrolled in is a scary place"** the bus driver shared the guy gave no response. Finally out of the tunnel the stopped near this bus stop that looked like a scare crow the pushed a lever down and the bus door open **"I give you one last chance kid to head back home"** he grinned evilly the guy gave no response again but took the ear piece out and put his I- pod in his bag then gave the bus driver a smiling expression and headed out of the bus he took his time to check out the environment and stretched out his arms he waved his had out to the bus driver and began to walk toward the forest. **"Interesting kid hope he doesn't end up spilling blood everywhere" **thought the bus driver with his signature look.

Walking through the path into the forest. "What kind of place is this?_!_" Blade thought out loud and walked faster then he heard a sound and paused.  
***flap, Flap, FLAP* **the sound getting closer and closer he slowly turned to where the sound was coming while a drop of sweat trickled from his forehead. "I'm A BAT KYU~" the bat flew back up high. "OMFG! w-what the h-hell? a talking b-bat!" the guy thought, he then sighed out in relief. " Oh kami cant this place get any worse".. it did.. He then removed his black long coat and took his left glove peice and wore it and curled up the sleeves of his white polo ,about elbow level, his green blazer and long coat now hanging in one finger across his shoulder and he resumed on walking. Halfway through, from a distance , he heard a voice saying " Get the hell out of my WAY!!!!" before he could turn to see something bumped into him. Both sending to the ground, His eyes closed laying on the ground, "I'm so S-sorry you were just too fa~" he felt pain similar to a cut on his forearm he grunted a little, then he tried to get up but he felt a weight and sudden warmth on top of him. He slowly opened his eyes he could see a red blurry figure laid on top of him then slowly his vision cleared up and blinked he turned a little red, he saw a red headed girl and she's unconcious "OMG shes so damn cute" he thought. The girl slowly regaining consciousness "Uh~ huh what?"she said weakly then she paused hearing the sound of something like a heart beating it went louder and louder, harder and harder until she could feel every rhythm she loved it.  
The guy was mezmorized at the sight of the girl she was just too cute she had cherry like hair fashioned in a pigtail and her pale yet smooth skin it was so intoxicating. The girl snapped out of her trance and sat up right ready to scold whoever is responsible for her fall when the words where about to come out she paused again ,going back to her trance, " omg this person.. So much youkai yet it feels so warming...." so on the girl thought.  
"whoah she looks even cuter now green emerald eyes wow.. and fangs" he thought ".. OH wait FANGS~!?" the yelled out in his mind. Regaining back his senses he leaned upwards his elbows supporting his weight. The red headed girl smelt something in the air "W-what is that wonderful smell so rich like I can almost taste it" she felt slightly weak she her body moving by its own . The guy felt the cut in his fore arm raised it across his face to check " hmm doesn't look that deep" when he checked on the girl they were a breath apart. He noticed her eyes were dilated , pinkish cheeks and her fangs showing OMG FANGS!!! before he could even say it into his mind the girl bit him into his neck "OMG is she drinking my blood?! why will she do~ what the she's a va- va - vam~" he was cut off when the girl pushed her self back into a sitting postion with her hand cupping her cheeks and she licked her lips with a red face. The guy slapped his hand to the place where he was bitten to his surprise there was no blood even where he bit him no puncture marks. "What the heck just happened?" he asked.

***FLASHBACK* **

**"His scent his blood what the... it's..it's so addicting must.. have .. blood...."** as she was getting closer an then she bit his neck. As the first drop of blood touched her tongue she was completely amazed as if she was in heaven drinking his blood texture, aroma, minerals, complexion, exact temperature and the sudden burst of sweet flavor engulfing her mouth as if eating a chocolate bar with white powder coating with a caramel center. After the third gulp she halt herself and licked the part where she bit to seal it.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

He didn't just look handsome to her but his blood is so wonderful "I want you. I LOVE YOU" she screamed at her mind as so she thought but she was actually saying it she immediately cupped he mouth with both hand and turned completely red. The guy on the other was completely confused because of the sudden events and flustered at the seeing how cute she was "She's just joking right, she must be" he thought then they both heard the academy bell rang. The girl was save from it , for now, then she sighed out in relief. "Uhhmm you could get off me now" the guy said. The girl not knowing what he was talking about looked down and turned red and immediately stood up. "His voice... every word sends tingle down to my spine its like a commanding voice of a prince" pushing together her two pointing finger then the guy stood up and dust off his pants. "Well I better be going" he said and took his stuff on the floor he took about a step when he felt something pulling him from behind his shirt , 2 weak yanks, "C-can I come with you?" the red headed girl said in a weakly tone "d-don't get me wrong here, you destroyed my bike" her face flustered red and she points to her bike. The guy turned to the girl and saw the bike totaled "well at least it will be an exchange for destroying her bike" he thought. "S-sure" he said with a smiling expression. She immediately jumped to latch her self to his waist tilting him just barely falling " can I be your girl~ er I mean friend" she said with her cute eyes looking at his. He sighed while regaining his composure and looked down at her he cant help to notice her cute beautiful green eyes were just too cute to be true "Sure" he responded with a smile the red headed girl went into another trance of thoughts," hmm.. well uhmm lets get going then..?" the red headed girl snapped back it reality flushed red and they started to walk. Passing through the gate they noticed that they were the only student outside the campus building he red headed girl released her grip and took a few steps backward , "uhh.. this time I really gotta go, oh.. and my name is Blade Kusinagi whats yours?" he guy said with a lively voice and turned to the girl only to see she was not there he chuckled a bit and sighed "Shes cute" he said weakly ,but it was audible enough for the red headed girl to hear it from the bushes, he then proceed into the campus. She blushed hearing the statement "h-he likes me.." she checked if he was still there, the coast was clear, she stood from the bush and headed to the campus.

* * *

"OWwww! so darn late" Blade thought running in the hallway, then he stopped in front of a door, panting he took down deep breaths to calm himself he could hear the teacher well.. teaching he put on his black coat on and hanged his green blazer across his left shoulder with a finger and knocked.

***KNOCK!* * KNOCK!!* *KNOCK!!!* the teacher and the students turned their attention to the door. As the door slowly slides open they felt a sudden chilly and stiffening breeze then finally the door opened the person took a step into the classroom revealing a strange looking guy. He took a quick look at the classroom and then turned his face to the teacher. The teacher paled up like the color or a bond paper. Then.  
**"Sorry Ms. Nekomono - sensei I got into trouble on my way here" Blade said with a smile. The teacher came back to her senses "N- no worries so your the new student tha~" she was cut off by the whines of the students.. "Neww Stuudent" a guy said, "Tch again!" another one said. "Now now treat him nicely and welcome him, his new here after all" she said " Thank you Ms. Nekomono- sensei" blade said. "Ok class his na~" she was cut off again by the new guy "Please allow me sensei and here I brought you some lunch hope you like fish" he took three steps forward, his boots making a sound each step, and he handed the lunch box neatly covered . "My, my I LOVE! fish! nya~" taking the lunch box from him and sniffed it "Delicious I cant wait to eat nya~" she was drooling . Blade giggled and turned to his new classmates "OK!!.. my name is Blade Kusinagi ,but you can just call me Blade, nice to meet you all I hope we could all be good friends" he said with such amazing confidence and bowed and flustered a bit. Some of the girls were already drooling over him and the guys just jealous ,that awed them, Nekomono-sensei snapped out after hearing the introduction " oh.. yeah Blade you can seat beside Saizou" Nekomono-sensei said. Saizou grinned evilly and showed his extremely long tongue to threaten the new student but Blade returned a gesture by smiling back then he went onto his seat hanging his green blazer at the back of his chair and then sitting down. Again Saizou showing his long tongue and trying to act cool, Blade looked at him ,clearly unaffected, "I've seen longer" he murmured and pretended to yawn. Saizou got pissed and returned into listening to the teacher "I'm ma fucking kill you kid ,you don't have anyone to help you wahahahah then I'll make you my sex slave!" he thought giving off a dark chuckle Blade on the other hand is trying his best to keep his cool he wasn't used to all the attention.  
"OK just to remind you all and to inform the new arrival this is a school for monsters! and we learn to coexist with humans so in that case the number one rule is to remain in your human form at all times and only transform if extremely necessary! anyone caught not obliging to the rules shall receive a decent punishment, Is that understood!" nekomono-sensei shouted happily. "Hai" the students replied in chorus. "And one other today is considered a half-day for you to re explore the campus the academy was renovated due to the destruction caused by the falling of the barrier, so after lunch class ends" she added, then drooling as the word lunch reminded her of the fish.

***Time flew real fast after a few discussion about new rules the bell rang and was lunch time*  
**

As soon as Nekomono-sensei went out of the classroom Saizou stood up immediately and went over to the desk of Blade and grabbed him by his collar and he leaned closer to Blade's ear "bitch, meet me at the forest after lunch will settle thing" he whispered hesitantly. "Sure thing" Blade said and he smiled. Saizou released Blade with disgust and walked out of the classroom Blade still his happy face then too went out of the classroom he stop by a vending machine and got 2 tomato juice and went off to the cafeteria. He looked around to find descent looking people to befriend with and possibly and empty table, unfortunately the cafeteria was packed, he slowly scanned for possible descent looking people then he saw a group of students all belonging from his class. He approached their table slowly "H-hey can I join you guys?" Blade asked. "Sure!" said the brown haired guy and the others just nodded he immediately sat beside the pink haired girl but not too near . " My name is Tsukune Aono but you can just call me tsukune" the brown haired kid started, "I - I'm Akashiya Moka but you can just call me Moka, nice to meet you Blade-san" the pink haired girl with a rosary that has a red gem in the middle same as mine..continued, "Name's Kurumu! Tsukune's destined one"a short blue haired girl with big bust exclaimed then she frozed into a popsicle "Dream on cow My name is Mizore Shiriyaku"a girl with a purple colored hair and mystifying aurora blue eyes and cold aura said with a blank expression, Kurumu broke out from her I prison " What did the hell did you say I was !? Stalker!" then a bronze basin fell on her head leaving her unconscious " And my name is Yukari desu~"a small kid witch with big hat and a pink wand said happily then turned her face to tsukune " Threesome now ! I want now!" she cried out jumping up and down stubbornly then she turned into a popsicle and Mizore pushed it out of the way, she latched her self to tsukune's arm and pushed her breast to it and started rubbing he stiffened "Mi - zo- re...."these were the only words that came out from his mouth. "Tsukune wanna do it now , I dont mind" she said seductively Tsukune was already near blacking out of too much nose bleed. Then a bronze basin fell to her head and so on the fight continues. Moka was getting angrier and angrier by the second like she's going to blow.."Here tomato juice its still cold" Blade offered with a smile her seemed to dissipate and her face turned to really happy and grabbed it. "Is it ok?" she asked Blade "yeah I still have another one". She blushed and she opened it then started sipping.. she stared blankly at the masked man (Blade) He opened his tomato juice and he was about to drink. Moka's eyes widen "hey how can you drink with your masked on?" ***THE SCHOOL BELL RANG* **Moka blinked and noticed the tomato can crumpled and empty "Ah! that was refreshing don't you think moka-chan?" Blade said with a happy face Moka's eyes widened even more " H-how did that happened?" she thought. Blade stood up stomping his hand on the table it caught the others attention. He flushed red "Ehe.. hmm well see you guys later bye" he said waving goodbye and ran off. Everyone waved goodbye except Moka who was still asking how the heck he did that?!

* * *

**_DEEP IN THE FOREST OUT BOUNDS FOR YOUKAI ACADEMY PERSONAL_**

"Master we are all in position" a creature knelt down and bowed infront of Saizou,"Good , good If one you creature defeats him you'll get your promised reward" Saizou said while laughing darkly and then it became a chorus of dark laughter. "Silence! now go get him!". Then suddenly a mass of dark shadowy creatures moved out at speed.

"Blade!!" Tsukune and Moka called in unison Blade stopped turned and saw "Hey guys!" he waved to them. They finally caught up panting "So?" Blade asked. "We just wanted to spend time to our new friend" Tsukune said, Blade smiled "Well... I really want to spend time with you guys too but.. I cant I have something very important to do."he said , Moka frowned "N-no worries It'll be quick, I will be back really fast" he added , Both Moka and Tsukune nodded.

Then Blade started walking after just taking 5 steps he was met by a bone crunching punch in the face by a flesh golem doubling his face a few degrees then he met another punch in his stomach by a rock golem he was forced to lean forward just meeting another punch at his back by a metal golem forcing him ark backward sending him forward and just go closelined by the flesh golem spinning Blade seven whole 360 degrees before falling then from the sky the a giant rock troll dived down smashing Blade creating a crater.

Moka and Tsukune saw everything it all happened really fast then the 4 beast regrouped. "Tsukune! please remove my rosary!" Moka cried out, tsukune without second thought nodded and was about to reach the rosary.... "NOOO!!!tsukune! It's my fight" Blade shouted , tsukune halted "Blade you'll die!" Moka shouted. They saw in shock Blade was still standing barely "I didn't have to do this.. everyone meet my other self" Blade closed his eye and moved his eye patch from left to right , the cross from the eyes changed in size from big to medium, his eyes slowly opened showing still crimson red but now slitted pupil there was a sudden rise in density of youki in the air.

He ran out of the crater with his inhumane speed ,_it was fast enough to make everything go in slow motion for him_, sending a punch through the metal golems abdomen it cracked but it didn't break and then there was a silence "Aahahaha is that the best you cou~" a larger whole exploded out from the golem's back ,larger than blade's fist, blood and shards came flying out. The sight made the others tremble and couldn't move.

Blade then appeared infront of troll, the troll manage to move and forced his right arm to swing only to notice his whole right arm had been ripped off the troll screamed out from the pain Blade immediately forcefully pushed the arm into the mouth of the troll braking its jaw bone. Not have a power to move the troll chocked to death.

The rock golem started to run but it was too late Blade punched the head of the golem smashing his head it to thousand of pieces. The flesh golem not having the ability to think anymore gone out crazy and ran towards Blade and before he knew it Blade was already infront of him going to send his hand through its chest. "Gahhh!!!!!" Its screamed" as its blood exploded from its chest, it fell to the ground. Blade got the heart of the golem still attached and beating. He squeezed it exploding it everywhere his face covered with its blood.

Moka and Tsukune they were about to faint from the total fear that jolted in them seeing massacre before their eyes. They saw Blade looking at them they stiffened and shut their eyes praying that he will not kill them,nothing seems to be happening they opened their eyes only to see Blade already infront of them , His emotionlesss eyes stabbed their heart. Then Blade eyes glanced at Moka's rosary and back at Tsukune.

"**Both of you go back to the campus I'll just follow**" His voice made Moka's heart skip a lot of beat and Tsukune turned pale then they both nodded and turned ran back to the campus still trembling on what they saw.

Blade turned back and he saw a thousand more monsters, he threw out his coat and crushed his mask and removed his ring limiter then a sudden of youki sonic boom's out and bloodlust in the air. Tsukune and Moka heard screams of different monsters but it slowly all fainted away and they both reached the campus.

Saizou saw everything hiding in the bushes all the youkai getting massacred, mutilated, bodies everywhere and it was raining blood.. WAIT THERE NO SUCH THING he hesitate for a second and looked up he saw Blade in a suit of blood dripping down to his face. "**So Saizou**" Saizou froze as hard as a rock, Blade looked down with his emotionless eyes that paralyzed Saizou in place.

**"How was the movie fun is it?"** Blade jumped down from the tree in front of Saizou, He paled up. **"I'll spare you because your a Youkai Academy student and I have** **a rule ****not to kill anyone from the school unless necessary"**

"Heh non- sense I'll have to take you down myself" Saizou shouted with all his courage and he started to transform. His muscle started to grow extremely large ripping his clothes, he grow in height now 9ft and his tongue got longer, his skin became hard as steel ( but it looks like a rock) gray in color."Ahahahaha so bitch lets end this!" clutched his hand into a fist and cocked it back. "Die!!!!" His fist met Blade face , then creating a crater, dust and pebbles flying off.."ahahahah! you I thought you were that strong Bitch!" Saizou shouted. _AFTER THE DUST SETTLED DOWN_

Saizou's eyes dilated and he frozed all courage disappeared his legs trembling. The punch hit Blade's face but He didn't even move his eye still emotionless looking directly at His.

Blade grabbed Saizou's fist and smashed it He cried out in pain! He can hear and feel all his bones in his hand shatter. "**You should be happy that I'm offering back your life**" Blade grabbed the Saizou's fore arm and smashed it he cried out in pain once more tears falling down "Y-y-y-y-y- yes" Saizou said weakly but not audible, **"What did you say?" **Blade grabbed the Shoulder "YES! I said yes!" Saizou screamed out**. "Let this be a reminder to you" **He through Saizou to a tree breaking it, then started to walk off grabbing his black coat and ring and killing a kappa on the way.

Blade arrived at his dorm no one saw him, he opened the door and went in he immediately stripped himself while walking going to the bathroom and turned the bath tub faucet then he continued to strip down when he was done removing everything including the bandages the bath tub was ready he put some herbs and went in. "**Thank you outerself I really enjoyed that" **he said and he drifted off. Then after an hour in the bathroom and he wore his black boxer and immediately went to the futon and drifted off to sleep from his thoughts. "**Kami I got to say that was really glot of you did you need that much souls for your revelation" **He thought and then drifted of to sleep.

* * *

***The next day***

He woke up but for some reason he felt warm if he remembered correctly he did not even lay down the blanket then he touched the area where the felt the warmth, at his back, it was soft then he grabbed it gently then there was a moan of pleasure "**ahaha nice well I'll surprise my outer self**" he thought then closed his eyes and moved the eye patch then the cross of the eye patch grew. " uhh.. huh? what happened" his hand was in something was and soft he squeezed it softly another pleasurable moan, his heart raced and turned slowly to where the sound was comming from. His nose started to bleed from what he saw it was the read headed girl wearing only a white bra and panty and the talking bat sleeping soundly. "uh...hhhh.. Blade-san not too hard" The red headed girl slowly opened her eyed she had pinkish cheeks . "Gah!" the force of the nose bleed increased, he looked where his hand is place it was at her thighs , now his nose bleed was uncontrollable it propelled his head up ward hitting a shelf rendering him temporarily unconscious , like 1 minute out,

"Uhhh I hope that was just a dream" he murmured then he felt strangely warm again but this time it wasnt at his back it was at his chest he felt also the weight of the foreign thing he looked to his chest he saw the red hair his heart raced again. The girl was trance in hearing and feeling his heart...._ she can't anymore resist_ "Blade-san I love you!" .............."she exclaimed. "EHHH!?!?!?!?!" he thought aloud

He saw the sight of the wall clock it showed 7:30 a.m. "OMG!! I'm late! , But then I cant just leave her here many will suspect things if she goes out from my room then there are guys." he thought..

"uh.. uhmm how.. my room?" ..blade was cut off.." I snucked in the entrance then I noticed your door was unlocked" she giggled. "Err!... inner self is so mean!" he cried in his thoughts.

"Dont you have any clothes?.. I mean ..?"He asked but was cut off again. "No.. I went here like this" She blushed furiously and looked Blade's eye.

**In the girl's POV** "H- He looks so.. I think Im melting" her heart pounded hard "ah.. this scent .. ow his scent its making me crazy .. ow its addicting .. must .. have.." she thought.

**Blade's POV** "Ah.. I can feel her heart .. its so strong.. ,man I feel so bad, she came here like that just to see me and I cant even appreciate her ow.."he thought

"B-blade can I have some of your blood?"she asked sweetly as they just and inch apart.

"Ow...speaking of blood .. I cant believe I'm so damn thirsty myself well- ow... she just had to be here!" he shouted in his mind

"S-sure but only if she allows me to suck her blood too." he said with a warming voice.

Her eye's widen.. "w-what your a vampire too!?" Blade turned his face to the left exposing his neck then he look at her at he corner of his eye and smiled. "Ah... " she thought then she bit Blade's neck , Blade moaned a bit and hugged her bringing her closer , she blushed... as she savor his blood and the feeling of his warmth. After a few seconds she halted herself and licked the wound to properly sealing it. Then Blade rolled over, now he was on top of her, supported from all sides he leaned down remaining his eyes looking directly at her's until the tip of his nose touched hers. "Before anything else happens whats your name?" he asked teasingly "Kokoa Shuzen" she whispered desperately, he leaned to her left and licked her pale warm skin and nibble her neck the sensual feeling drives her insane her heart beats faster and faster she clawed his back and locked her legs around his waist "please" she whispered. "Kokoa-chan" he whispered seductively he bared his fangs and bit her neck she purred and fainted she released her grip.. "hmmm.." he halt himself and pushed back and saw her unconscious "huh?! omg!omg omg omg omg not now.. kokoa-chan wake up!! please!!" he shakes her like a doll "I can't go to class you sleeping here! Kokoa- chan wake up!!!!".

"Inner self so EVIL!" he thought crying

* * *

END!!! YAY!!!

HEY GUYS HOPE IT WASN'T TOO CRAPPY OR ANYTHING ITS SO WEIRD TO EVEN POST THIS BUT REALLY HAD SO MUCH HAPPY TIME DOING THIS WOO PLEASE NEED REVIEWS THANK YOU ( I COMMENT ABOUT ANYTHING ESPECIALLY THE WAY I EXPRESS MY IMAGINATION AND HOW I FORMATTED THIS MY STORY) AGAIN THANK YOU !! THANK YOU!! I'LL TRY MAKING MORE THANK YOU!! more info about blade at my profile thank you!


End file.
